Variable camshaft timing for reciprocating piston internal combustion engines has been brought forth to modify the emissions characteristics of engines. One type of variable camshaft timing (VCT) camshaft arrangement is shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,023 Butterfield et al. Butterfield et al. provides a camshaft timing arrangement wherein pressurized fluid used in powering a phasing of the intake camshaft is powered by torsional differences experienced by the engine's exhaust camshaft. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,805 Butterfield et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,749 Simpson described methods to increase the magnitude of torque pulsations in the camshaft to provide a camshaft arrangement which is more advantageous to take advantage of the torque pulsated phaser VCT system previously described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,023. It is desirable in some applications to provide a camshaft arrangement with augmented magnitude of torque pulsation without the requirement of adding additional cams to the camshaft thereby possibly increasing the camshaft's ultimate length. This is particularly relevant when attempting to use a variable camshaft timing with a torque pulsated phaser wherein the camshaft is being utilized on a straight 6 cylinder type internal combustion engine in a transverse mounted front wheel drive vehicle.